


My Best Friend's Sister

by nialler_thecutie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialler_thecutie/pseuds/nialler_thecutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N - This story is not focused on more than one person, so there are different POV here )<br/>Niall is the new kid this time, I know in  most fanfics that the girl is the new kid so I wanted to switch it up a bit. So, he meets Louis, Liam, Harry, and Zayn, who soon become his best mates. He also meets Louis's sister, Olivia ( Liv ) who has a boyfriend, Harry. Niall soon fancies Olivia, but he knows that she is with Harry and he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Olivia, Harry, and Louis. He isn't one of those guys who screw with their best mates girlfriend. Niall soon develops feelings for Olivia, but does she develop feelings for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall's POV 

The scariest about being the new kid, at a new high school, in the middle of the trimester, is that everyone looks at you like you're a lumpy potato. Like come on, new kid here, do you really have to look at me weird? What I don't get is why is there these cliques? There is always the mean girls, the jocks, the punk rock, the bad boys, the nerds, and the cool kids. 'I wish that I could be like the cool kids.' But sadly I'm a lumpy potato. I'm walking down the hallway through the swarm of teenagers with my schedule clutched tightly in my hands against my chest. As I kept walking through the halls, I bumped into a guy. He swings into the lockers a little bit and I gasp. 

"Are you alright?" I ask him walking over to him. He stands up with a shy but bright smile. "I'm fine don't worry," he says casually standing himself up more. "ARE YOU NEW HERE?? HI! I'M LIAM! WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL" Liam says being SO excited shaking my hand up and down with both of his hands. "Hi..I'm Niall, and yes I'm new here." I say hesitantly. "What's your first class?" Liam asks me over excitedly. "Uhh..Math," I reply releasing my hand from his slowly. "Great! I'll take you there," he says wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "No No, I got it." I say politely..well trying to. "No no please, I insist..besides! I have that class too." Liam says. "Well that's jolly good isn't it?" I say sarcastically. He walks with me down the halls to Math. We get to the classroom and he pulls me to the seat next to him. Oh boy.

"Okay, first thing first, this teacher is super strict, he can not take a joke for nothing," Liam explains to me. the teacher comes in and everyone shuts up. Damn. "Why hello students, I see we have a new student here, what's your name?" he asks me. "Niall," I respond. "Niall what? You're like Madonna or something?" he sasses. I chuckle lightly, "Horan..Niall Horan," I say trying to be James Bond. I hear Liam laughing from aside. "I see you have befriended Mr. Liam Payne here," he says noticing Liam's laughter. "Yes, your skills of deduction are almost as good as Sherlock Holmes." I say crossing my arms. The rest of the class goes "Ooooo" and I smirk a little. "Detention after school, Mr. Horan" he says. What?! I get a damn detention just because I was sassing him?!? This teach is ridiculous! "Wow, what a great way of handling things, locking me in a room for an hour after school. Kudos to you," I say fake smiling. The teacher huffs and walks away. "Mr. Burzec, one of the younger teachers but still really uptight." Liam whispers to me and I nod. Mr. Uptight walks to the front of the board writing down some notes on it. I write them down into my notebook. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn my head around. 

"May I help you?" I ask the guy who tapped me. "Hi, I'm Michael, and I can't believe you stood up to Mr. Burzec! No one has ever done that before," Michael says putting his hand over his chest. "Uh..thanks?" I question. "You got it! Whatever it is" he says. "O-kay" I say turning back around. "Uh-hem," I hear Michael say. I sigh and turn around. "Yes?" I ask putting on a fake smile. "I wasn't finished talking to you," he says all diva-ish. I roll my eyes and chuckle, "Well I'm pretty sure I was done talking to you." I say getting a little bit annoyed by this guy. "You should totally join The Players." he says. "Yeah..no." I say turning back around writing down more notes. "But-" I cut him off raising my finger up telling him to shush. Boy this class is gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this chapter was short but I PROMISE I will make them longer in the future :) Hope you enjoy loves!! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to describe this chapter BUT it's really good!

Niall's POV

Math ends and I walk out of the room with Liam. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Liam shrieks like a bird. "What? No, I don't think so." I say shaking my head. "You don't turn down Michael Clifford!" he squeals loudly. "He's just a guy. I don't see anything scary about him, I mean look at him." I say. "Aw, stupid, sweet, innocent, little Niall." he says holding my head rocking it back and forth slowly. "How am I stupid?" I ask confused. "Let me give you the 411 of the hierarchy here at our lovely school," Liam says releasing my head and clasps his hands together in a 'Let me tell you how it's gonna be' fashion. 

"Michael Clifford is part of a group at our school called The Players." Liam begins explaining to me. As he is about to say anything, I see a group of guys walk down the hall. "You see, there's Ashton, the..I don't wanna say dumb, but he's basically the not all there one." Liam says. "Then there's Calum, the not so out spoken one but he's really cute!" Liam squeals. "Next, there's the big red dog, Michael Clifford. He is the puppy dog to Mr. Hemmo over there," Liam says pointing over to the blondie. Speaking of blondie. "Finally, Mr. Luke Hemmings, the leader. He is one hell of an ass, NO ONE stands up to him." Liam explains. 

The Players walk down the hall all cool. Luke smirks and winks at people as they walk. They start to walk toward us. Oh shit. "Shh shh, act casual." Liam tells me. He fixes his hair and looks at his nails. I cough and turn around facing the side of the locker. "Well well..well what do we have here? The gay freak and the Irish leprechaun?" Luke comments walking up to Liam and I. I turn around and face him, so does Liam- well he stands behind me. "Why hello to you too, and the name is Niall by the way," I say putting on a fake smile. "Neil?" Luke asks making everyone else chuckle or laugh. "Niall, Ni-all," I pronounce my name slowly. "Do I need to spell it out for you? N.I.A.L.L, what does that spell?" I cheer. "Niall!" Ashton cheers, Luke turns and glares at him. Liam puts his hand up in front of his mouth that made the 'Oooo' face. Calum laughs until Luke turns his head to the side. Calum coughs and looks around like he didn't do anything. Luke puts his tongue against his cheek and puts on a fake smile. "You sure this is the guy Mikey?" Luke asks Michael. "What? Oh! Yeah yeah," Michael answers. Luke faces me again, "Hm, nice meeting you Neil." he says in a phony tone. "You too, Lucas." I reply showing a fake smile. " See you later," Luke says walking away with his little puppy guards.

I chuckle and I turn around to face Liam. He has his eyes wide and his mouth dropped. "You are an angel, are you real?" Liam asks poking my cheeks. "Sure I guess," I say with more of a question tone. Then the bell rings. "Well gotta go to Chemistry, see you later mate," I say to Liam. "Wait! You sure you can handle it?" Liam asks. "I just sassed Luke Hemmings, I think I can manage." I say starting to walk down the hallway. I, somehow, someway find chemistry. I walk inside and I sit down next to a guy with brown hair slicked back and nice black glasses, wearing a button up shirt with black suspenders, and white converse. "Hi, I'm Niall." I introduce myself. "Harry, you new here?" Harry asks. I nod, "Yeah I am." I reply. Harry nods his head slowly and continues writing in his notebook. Ok then. "Not much a talker?" I ask him. He stays quiet for a second til he speaks up. "It's just that I'm not used to people talking to someone like me." Harry says being shy. "So I'm kinda shy around people,'' he finishes talking. "You don't need to shy around me mate." I say wrapping my arm over his shoulders. I see a small smile creep onto his face. "Thanks mate," Harry thanks me. I smile and I bring my arms back to me. 

-Lunch-

Harry and I walk to the cafeteria together. He starts walking towards a table where Liam and some other guys are at. I get a little skittish as we tentatively get closer. "Hey everyone," Harry says as he approaches the table. "Hey Harry! Hi Niall!" Liam greets us happily. I smile and sit down next to Harry. "You two know each other?: Harry asks. "No we met earlier this morning." Liam explains. "Oh okay," Harry says. "So, who is he again?" a guy with brown wavy hair and blue eyes says. "Oh! Silly me! Niall this is Zayn and Louis," Liam introduces me pointing to a guy with a black varsity jacket, black hair in a quiff, tan skin, and the other guy, with wavy brown hair, a black shirt, and a gray beanie. They both wave at me, "Nice to meet ya lads," I say.

We make small talk about football til a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a black hoodie and blue skinny jeans. She sits down next to Harry, she is so pretty oh my - wait what?! She kissed Harreh!? "Hey babe," she says to Harry, Babe? ..Babe?!? Harry smiles, "Hey love, how are ya?" Harry asks her. "I'm good, who's this cutie?" she asks. Who? Me? Oh, this is Niall, he's new. Niall this is Olivia, Louis's little sister and my girlfriend." Harry says to me. Olivia waves and smiles at me. I smile back and wave. Awww :( I started to fancy her even though I just met her and I barely know her. But I can't help it. Oh well, it is what it is. She is cute though, but I'm not those prick's who try and steal their mates girlfriend. Plus, I'm pretty sure I don't wanna get on Louis's bad side. 

Liv's POV 

Aww NIall is so cute! He has such cute eyes and I love his hair! It looks so fluffy! But I have my amazing boyfriend, Harry. Lunch is over, Louis and Niall go their own way, Zayn and Liam go their own way,, Harry goes and gets ready for class. As for myself, I meet up with my bestie, Annabelle. She is my only girl bestie that I have. And I'm happy about that - there's no drama or anything like that. Once we meet up, we both head to the gym for P.E. We get ready in the girl's locker room and talk. "Oh yeah, I've seen him in some of my classes. He's really cute." Belle says putting her medium length hair in a ponytail. I do the same. Belle has black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I know, she perty. "I know right, he looks like a little angel." I say walking with Belle to the gym. "Liv, you have a boyfriend remember?" Belle reminds me. "I know, I'm just saying that he's really cute in a friendly way." I say to her. "Mhmm.." she hums. I roll my eyes playfully and we to jog around the gym. 

-End of school-

"Bye Belle!" I say goodbye to Annabelle as I start to walk to Louis's car. Belle waves and says bye to me back. "Hey Olivia!" I hear a strong Irish accent call my name. I turn my head and see Niall jog over to me. "Oh hi Niall, what's up?" I ask him. "Uh..is Louis here yet?" Niall asks me. "He should be here any second why?" I ask. "Oh, Louis just wants me to come over so we can hang out." Niall answers. "Oh okay! Sound good." I say smiling softly. "Wait don't you have detention?" I ask. "Nah, screw it." He replies. Well alrighty then. We both walk to the car and wait for Louis. "It's open! Get in!" I hear Louis shout. I get in the front and Niall gets in the back passenger seat. Louis gets in the a drivers seat and he starts the car. 

"You probably wanna buckle up." I say turning around to Niall. He immediately buckles up and has a terrified look on his face. I quickly buckle up and Louis steps on the gas. I'm used to this so I'm not freaking out..Okay maybe not! Louis is a bloody maniac when he is behind the wheel! He's either too slow or too fast! Once we finally reach a stoplight, I take a breather, and I turn to Niall - who looks like he's shitting himself. I turn back around and sigh. I hear sirens coming from behind us and I begin to worry. "Don't turn around." Louis says looking into his rear view mirror. From the view of my rear view mirror, I see Niall turn around. "I said don't turn around." Louis says to Niall who immediately turns back around. The po po pull up behind us, the officer comes out of his car and walks to Louis's side of the car. 

"Is there a problem officer?" Louis asks rolling down his window as the officer is standing by the car. "Yes, do you have any idea how fast you were going son?" the officer asks. "Uh..yes, yes I do." Louis says. "So why were you going at that speed?" the officer asks. "Now you see officer..Marty, you see that guy behind me?" Louis asks..Marty. Marty looks at Niall who waves shyly. "He has a really bad case of leprechaunocious. If he doesn't get to the hospital as soon as possible, he's gonna..he's gonna..Ah! It's so sad you know?! Ahh!" Louis begins to fake cry. I roll my eyes and shake my head. The officer shakes his head and chuckles lightly. "Just don't let that happen again. " he warns.Louis pretends sniffles, "Thank you Marty " Louis says. Marty leaves and Louis chuckles, "And that kids, is how its done." He says driving off back on the road. We soon get home, Louis parks the car and we get inside. "Honey's I'm home!" Louis shouts opening the door. We drop our bags by the door. Our sisters, Lottie, Phoebe and Daisy, run down the stairs. Louis and I open our arms out to then for a group hug. They hug us and I kiss the top if their heads. "Hiya loves, how are ya?" Louis asks smiling. "Good, " they all say in unison. "Girls, this is Niall, Niall these are Liv's and I little sisters, Lottie, Phoebe, and Daisy." Louis introduces the girls to Niall. They wave and say Hi. Niall waves back and smiles. "You're done with your homework?" I ask. "Uhhh..no." Phoebe says. "Go do your homework, Kay?" I say to my 2 little sisters. They nod their heads and walk upstairs. Lottie rests her head on my shoulder and sighs. I smile and wrap my arm around her. "Hiya sis, how are ya?" I ask her. "Can I talk to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed loves! xx and this is not the end of chapter 2! And maybe give this a kudos? Thank youuuu

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this chapter was short but I PROMISE I will make them longer in the future :) Hope you enjoy loves!! xx


End file.
